Pneumatically or hydraulically powered pumps have been in use for many years by varying industries. In particular, pneumatically or hydraulically powered pumps have found widespread uses in the chemical, petroleum, petrochemical, general industrial, agricultural, and residential areas. The typical operation of a hydraulic or pneumatic pump is to expand a diaphragm or other expandable chamber using compressed air or fluid such that the fluid is expelled as the chamber expands causing a pumping action. In partially depleted oil and gas wells, the flow of liquids into the well bore often causes the well to cease flowing under its own pressure, due to the hydrostatic weight of the fluid it is attempting to produce. It is estimated that approximately twenty-five percent of oil and gas reserves, remain after these wells stop flowing under their own pressure. In order to increase production rates of a given well, the flowing bottom hole pressure must be reduced. This reduced flowing bottom hole pressure will increase the pressure differential between the formation and the well bore which will accelerate the migration of oil and gas to the well bore. If the non-flowing or liquid loaded well can have it's liquids lifted, much of the remaining oil and gas can be recovered and the well will not be required to be plugged and abandoned, which requires substantial effort and expense.